skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Mech Masters
Skylanders: Mech Masters is the seventh Skylanders game, set to debut on October 13th, 2019 Story After the events of Imaginators, all was peaceful within Skylands. However; Kaos' mother, Kaossandra was even more disappointed with her son's inability to take over Skylands the past couple of times and decided to take matters into her own hands. She used her dark magic to supercharge all the standard evil minions in Skylands (Chompies, Trolls, Drow, Greebles, etc.) to more dangerous life forms. Fortunately, some giant mechs for Skylanders to control were being developed by scientists who have been monitoring the conditions of Skylands. It is time to go big, or go home. Gameplay and Changes Besides new and reposed characters, the specialty Skylanders: Mech Masters introduces are twenty giant mechs for Skylanders to pilot (they are also big in figure form...even moreso than Giants). There are special zones only accessed by mechs where they can fight mega-powered enemies. The special Skylanders are Mech Masters; when put into a mech of the same element, they get a special power. Each element contains *2 Mechs *2 New Mech Masters *2 Reformed Villains Racing from SuperChargers and Imaginators is set to return in this game alongside a new Mech Battle Mode where players can fight PVP style with their mechs. Figures Magic *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Illusion (Mech Master) *Arcane (Mech Master) *Rage Mage (Villain) *Masker Mind (Villain) Tech *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Bug Zapper (Mech Master) *Heavy Metal (Mech Master) *Threatpack (Villain) *Bomb Shell (Villain) *Dr. Eggman (Guest Star) Fire *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Pain Train (Mech Master) *Hot Wings (Mech Master) *Chef Pepper Jack (Villain) *Scrap Shooter (Villain) Water *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Overflow (Mech Master) *Water Hazard (Mech Master) *The Gulper (Villain) *Chill Bill (Villain) Life *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Rampage (Mech Master) *Stingshot (Mech Master) *Broccoli Guy (Villain) *Cuckoo Clocker (Villain) Undead *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Patchwork (Mech Master) *Grave Digger (Mech Master) *Eye Scream (Villain) *Eye Five (Villain) Air *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Cyclone (Mech Master) *Air Mail (Mech Master) *Dreamcatcher (Villain) *Cross Crow (Villain) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Guest Star) Earth *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Fossil Fuel (Mech Master) *? (Mech Master) *Brawl & Chain (Villain) *Mab Lobs (Villain) Light *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Megawatt (Mech Master) *Monkeyshine (Mech Master) *Luminous (Villain) *Lob Goblin (Villain) Dark *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Knight Owl (Mech Master) *Sombra (Mech Master) *Nightshade (Villain) *Fisticuffs (Villain) Variant Characters *Dark Fossil Fuel *Dark The Gulper *Dark Nightshade *Legendary *Legendary *Pumpkin Eye Scream *Christmas *Valentine's *St. Patrick's *Easter *Outlaw Brawl & Chain *Steamed Broccoli Guy *Rebel Lob Goblin Variant Mechs *Dark Mech *Legendary Mech *Nitro Mech *Nitro Mech Waves Wave One STARTER PACK OPTIONS *Main Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch, Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, XBOX One)=Fossil Fuel, ?, The Gulper *Dark Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch, Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, XBOX One)=Dark Fossil Fuel, ?, Dark The Gulper, Dark Nightshade *Sonic Starter Pack (?)=Fossil Fuel, ?, The Gulper, Sonic, Dr. Eggman SINGLE PACKS *Cyclone *Illusion *Knight Owl *Overflow *Rampage *Water Hazard *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Dreamcatcher *Luminous *Nightshade *Rage Mage *Pumpkin Eye Scream (Halloween exclusive) Wave Two *Bug Zapper *Heavy Metal *Pain Train *Patchwork *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Eye Five *Eye Scream *Fisticuffs *Lob Goblin *Masker Mind Wave Three *Sonic/Dr. Eggman SINGLE PACKS *Air Mail *Arcane *Grave Digger *Hot Wings *Megawatt *Mech Master *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Broccoli Guy *Chef Pepper Jack *Cross Crow *Cuckoo Clocker *Scrap Shooter Wave Four *Stingshot *Mech Master *Mech *Mech *Mech *Brawl & Chain *Chill Bill *Mab Lobs Wave Five *Monkeyshine *Mech *Bomb Shell *Threatpack Chapters *Green Hill Zone (Adventure Pack) NPCs *Flynn *Cali *Hugo *Buzz *Mags *Shield Shredder *Krankenstein Bosses *Smashbeak Sheldon *Kaossandra (Final Boss) *Metal Sonic (Green Hill Zone) Trivia *This is the first fan game idea created by TheLoudPurist. *The gimmick of the Mech Masters and Mechs are similar to the Giants and SuperChargers. *Much like Imaginators, there are reformed villains in addition to new heroes. *Most of the Mech Masters are based off different Imaginator part sets. Category:Games Category:TheLoudPurist Category:Fan Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders: Mech Masters Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games